


You'll Be Ok, Wally

by Katfish (vampite)



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampite/pseuds/Katfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuki tries to cheer Wally up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Ok, Wally

Kuki softly knocked on the door of Wally's room. When she heard no response, she eased the door open. "Wally?"

Wally sat with his back to the door, facing out his window. He didn't react as Kuki entered, and only glanced at her when she sat down on the bed beside him.

"Are you feeling ok, Wally?" Kuki asked him, watching him stare out the window. "I know break-ups are hard..."

"Why the crud are you here, Kuki?" Wally cut her off, looking over at her again. Kuki's expression fell.

"I just thought... I can leave, if you want,"

"No," Wally said, "I guess you can stay."

The two sat in silence for a minute, until Kuki pulled something out of her bag. "I thought this would make you feel better," she said, as she set a small, bright orange Rainbow Monkey in front of him. Wally sighed, and picked up the toy, putting it in his lap.

They sat in silence for another minute, until Kuki timidly asked, "Do you want to... talk about it?"

"She said she loves someone else. Not a lot to talk about," Wally told her, frown still on his face.

The two sat in awkward silence, until Wally looked towards Kuki again.

"Kuki, can you leave?" Wally asked, wincing at the harshness in his words. Kuki nodded, and started to get up. She paused, looked at Wally, and quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"You'll be ok, Wally," she said into his shoulder.

Wally bit his lip and jammed his eyes closed until she stopped hugging him. Eventually, she let go and quietly left the room.

Wally looked down at the orange stuffed toy still sitting in his lap. He picked it up, smoothing its ruffled fur. He hugged it, noticing it still smelled slightly like Kuki.

"It isn't her that loves someone else... it's me."


End file.
